Their Goodbye
by RHHP Freak
Summary: Doomsday AU: The goodbye scene on Bad Wolf Bay, if the Doctor and Rose had been able to touch.


**Disclaimer: **Let's see: am I rich, awesome and watching a video of the Doctor and Rose snogging? Nope, which means Doctor Who isn't mine.  
**A/N: **Sequel to 'Their Last Kiss', but can easily be read as a standalone. I hope you like it.

**Their Goodbye  
**It had been such a long journey to get here. Standing on the beach, the strong wind whipping around her, she felt a mixture of nervousness, sadness, excitement and love for the man, whose voice had led her there. It had been some tough weeks for her. Every night she would lie awake for hours, missing the gently hum of the TARDIS, always hoping he would somehow come back for her, straining her ears to catch the sound of the wonderful blue box materialising. But it never came.

She now stood in the middle of the beach, waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the Doctor faded out of the thin air. He looked just the same. Same messy hair, same sideburns, same brown eyes she could lose herself in.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Inside the TARDIS." His voice sounded distant, as though he was not completely there. "There's one little gap in the Universe left, just about to close. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose wondered if he had any idea how romantic that sounded. "You look like a ghost," she said, mentally shuddering at the reminder of the Army of Ghosts, the Cybermen. The reason why she was here and not with the Doctor in the TARDIS.

"Hold on," he said, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the console of the TARDIS. Instantly the see-through image of him became more solid.

She moved closer to him, reaching up a hand, but stopping it midway. "Can I touch…?" He nodded and she slowly, carefully brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it gently as though he was made out of the finest porcelain and the smallest touch would crack him. "How long have we got?" she asked him, looking into his eyes, surprised to see tears brimming.

"About two minutes," he replied, swallowing past the lump in his throat, his voice cracking a little.

"I can't think of what to say," she said, laughing a little. He laughed too, though neither of them felt like it. This was it. Their final goodbye. The last time they would look into each other's eyes.

Suddenly they flung their arms around each other, clinging tightly, never wanting to let go. They breathed in the scent of each other, of strawberries and vanilla, of old books and TARDIS grease. Of the Bad Wolf and the Oncoming Storm.

"You've still got Mr. Mickey then," he said looking at the small group of people by the jeep.

"There are five of us now," Rose said, her voice muffled against his chest. "Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the baby."

The Doctor pulled away in shock, staring at her. "You're not…"

"No," she said, smiling at the look on his face. "It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And I'm sure they will be just as brilliant as their big sister, the saviour of both universes and the stuff of legends." he said, beaming at her.

"Oh, shut up," she replied, blushing a little.

"I'm serious, Rose." he cupped her cheek, gently stroking it. "You truly are the most incredible, most beautiful person I have ever met, and trust me, I have met my fair share. I knew it from the moment I grabbed your hand," he entwined their hands, "and told you to run.

She smiled at little, tightening her grip on his hand. "You know… I still love you. It hasn't changed and it never will."

"I hope not," he told her, looking very serious. "And I suppose, if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler, I-I love you. I have loved you for such a long time. I never thought it would happen, me falling in love with a human."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked, half-jokingly.

"Oh, Rose Tyler, you have absolutely no idea how completely brilliant that is." And with those words, he captured her lips with his. This was their final kiss and it was amazing. Rose wrapped her arms tightly around him, like it would prevent him from disappearing, but their time was running out and they both knew it. Soon, they pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other's. She saw tears running down his cheeks and gently wiped them away.

"Is it time?" she asked. He nodded, and tears fell from her eyes now. "Goodbye, my Doctor. I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, now watching her greedily, taking in all her features for the last time. "Forever."

Their lips met again, but seconds later, she was kissing nothing but air. She took a deep breath, letting more tears fall. She felt her heart break slowly in her chest as she turned around to face her family.

She would do whatever it took to come back, but in the meantime, she would protect this earth for him. She would keep fighting for him.

Because she loved him.


End file.
